The present invention relates to sliding door guides, and, more particularly, to a bottom door slide for guiding a sliding door along a floor track.
Door guides are provided at the bottom of sliding doors to control their motion and to carry at least a portion of the weight of the door thereon as the door slides back and forth along a floor track. For aesthetic purposes, it is common to attempt to align the door so that it hangs parallel to the jambs for the framed opening in which the door is disposed. This frequently results in some variation in spacing between the bottom edge of the door and the floor track along the length of the door, either as a result of misalignment of the jambs or sloping of the floor. Moreover, there is sometimes a variation in the floor surface even over the short distance of the width of the track which must be accommodated if the guide is to move smoothly along the upper edges of the track.
Moreover, it is quite common to employ a bracket structure for the door bottom guide which will also serve the function of joining the stile and bottom rail of the door frame to minimize the number of parts required and to facilitate assembly. In this instance, it is desirable that the slide guide which would normally project below the door be of a type which utilizes a component that could be assembled into the bracket after shipment of the door, and immediately prior to installation.
It is also an object to provide such a bottom door slide which can be fabricated readily and economically, and which provides smooth sliding movement on a floor track.
Another object is to provide such a bottom door slide with a projecting slide component which can be assembled quickly on site at the time of installation of the door.